1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display control device capable of controlling manners to display a plurality of setting items, a method for controlling the display, and a computer readable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Information processing apparatuses, e.g., personal computers (PC), and peripheral devices, e.g., printers and scanners, which are used in connection with the PCs, are often equipped with display devices, through which various types of information are displayed. By the display device, a screen, through which various types of setting items concerning behaviors of the apparatus can be presented, is displayed so that a user can recognize optional values for the setting items and enter preferable options through the screen arbitrarily.
Meanwhile, as the apparatuses and devices tend to be equipped with more and more functions recently for providing more detailed and helpful services, a quantity of setting items to be set for each function or application tends to increase. Therefore, while the quantity of setting items increases, the setting screens tend to be displayed in complicated matters, and the user may not necessarily find the setting screens convenient or useful. In particular, for a user who is not familiar with behaviors and setting structures of the apparatuses, it is often difficult to find correct parameters that the user wishes to use, and in which priority the parameters should be set.
In consideration of the difficulty, a technique to improve operability in a parameter-setting process, in which a user selects items to be set and enters preferable parameters for the items, has been suggested. For example, a setting screen may be divided into a plurality of areas, which include an optional items displaying area, a selection making area, and a selected parameter displaying area. A user may select one of the optional items displayed in the optional items displaying area and drag a selected one of the items to drop it on the selection making area, in which further options (available parameters) for the selected item are displayed. Further, the user may select one of the parameters displayed in the selection making area and drag the selected parameter to drop on the selected parameter displaying area. Thus, the parameter for the item among the plurality of optional items is determined